Leukotriene A4 hydrolase (LTA4H) catalyzes the hydrolysis of LTA4 to produce LTB4. LTB4 stimulates an array of pro-inflammatory responses for example where leukocyte chemotaxis or cytokine release may be implicated. Inhibition of LTA4H furthermore elevates biosynthesis of anti-inflammatory, pro-resolving lipoxin A4 which can promote resolution of chronic inflammation. LTA4H inhibition may therefore be of benefit in diseases where chronic, non-resolving inflammation might be a critical component of the pathology and appear to include a broad range of autoinflammatory and autoimmune diseases (see for example Anne M Fourie, Current Opinion in Invest. Drugs 2009, 10, 1173-1182).